ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Joneus
, also known as simply Ultraman, or Ultraman J, is the main Ultra featured in The☆Ultraman anime series. Unlike the majority of other Showa Ultras, he hails from Planet U40. History The☆Ultraman A being from the Planet U40, Joneus was the strongest of the Great Eight, eight of the strongest warriors of the planet. During the war with the Hellar Fleet, the former Ultras targeted the Earth hoping to divide the Ultra forces. Ultraman Joneus was sent to protect the Earth from danger. On the way he merged with the human named Choichiro Hikari. Since then Joneus only appeared in Ultra form when Hikari wielded his Beam Flasher. During the conflict against the Hellar Fleet, Joneus, and therefore Hikari, fell in battle. Hikari was taken back to U40 by another Giant Ultra where the pair were revived and Hikari met his younger sister Amia. Eventually the pair met up with the Scientific Guard and the group assisted the Ultras in battling the Hellar Fleet. Eventually Hellar was defeated and Hikari and Joneus returned to Earth to continue protecting it, being assisted occasionally by Amia. Ultraman Joneus was successful in protecting Earth from various monsters and aliens. After many long battles Joneus eventually separated from his host allowing Hikari to meet him in human form before he returned home. Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle For the first time Ultraman Joneus appeared live in the 1979 film. In the film however Ultraman Joneus is referred to as Ultraman Joe. Like most of the other Ultras featured in the movie, he was only given a short bio featuring his ray the Planium Ray. However unlike the other Ultras, his fight scene is new live footage as he fought Bedoran in a mossy forest. Ultraman Joe and Bedoran were at a close match until Joe used his Planium Ray to eliminate the deadly beast. He is later shown as stock footage for most Ultra Brothers movies. Profile - New= }} Stats *'Height': 70 m ~ 120 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Jump Height:' 100 m *'Time Limit': 4 minutes *'Brute Strength': Can carry a 200,000 ton tanker Body Features * : The star shaped stone on his forehead, it is present on every Ultra from U40. It is the transformed Beam Flasher that they all use. * : Joneus' star-shaped Color Timer. It goes from blue to yellow and then red. When red, Joneus only has as little time as thirty seconds left. *'Arms': Can produce up to one million horsepower which can be converted into physical strength. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Joneus is immune to conventional weaponry and resistant to fire and laser blasts. It is unknown if he weak against colder temperatures, given that he is shown to break himself free from being frozen in ice. Transformation Joneus in his human host, Choichiro Hikari transforms into Ultra form using the same transformation device as the other Ultras of Planet U40. Choichiro removes the Beam Flasher from his belt, and then holds it to the sky where it seems to absorb energy, possibly from the sun. He then places the flasher on his forehead and transforms into Joneus. After the transformation is complete, Joneus grows in size. Starting from episode 20, later appearances had the transformation style added with the phrase . JoneusHenshin.gif|Choichiro using the Beam Flasher JoneusRiseForeground.gif|Variant, Joneus is placed in the foreground instead JoneusAltHenshin.gif|Another variant JoneusHenshin2.gif|Joneus' second rise sequence Joneus_rise.png Techniques Special * : His finisher beam attack. It comes in two forms: **A Type: Jonues charges up an energy ball which he then flings at the target. This is the more utilized variant out of the two. *** : A more powerful version of the Planium Ray, fired from both of his fists. **B Type: A more traditional Ultra Beam, Joneus fires a stream of light from his arms in an 'L' or '+'. *** : A beam fired when he places his arms in a cross, with his right hand touching his Astro Spot. * : A beam fired from his Astro Spot, which can either be fired as a regular energy beam or in the form of green stars. Can also be used to freeze targets. * : A star-shaped beam that can emit electricity, fired from his Astro Spot. * : A crescent-shaped slashing beam. * : Star-shaped energy bullets fired from his hand. * : His body starts to spin and fires continuous energy bullets. PlaniumRayA.gif|Planium Ray (A Type) PlaniumBoltLive.gif|Planium Ray (A Type, Live action) LockingSpark.gif|Locking Spark PlaniumB.gif|Planium Ray (B Type) JoneusCrossBeam.gif|Planium Ray Cross Shooting Star Beam.gif|Astro Beam AstroBeamFreeze.gif|Astro Beam (Freezing ver.) JoneusAstroBeam.gif|Astro Beam (Star ver.) Joneus shoots Astro Beam at Fire Badon.gif|Star Beam BoomerangGuillotine.gif|Boomerang Guillotine UltraLaserShot.gif|Ultra Laser Shot UltraSpinningFlash.gif|Ultra Spinning Flash Physical * : Joneus rotates at high speed while flying to drill through the enemy. *'Ultra Punch': A basic technique, power is focused into the fist. There are numerous variations for different situations, such a flying punch at mach 8 and the basic straight punch. *'Ultra Elbow Smash': A skill to use an elbow blow in close quarter combat. Often used to escape from hold. There is also a double elbow variation of this technique used on Hellcat. *'Ultra Kick': Similar to the Ultra Punch except the entire leg is toughened, there are variations such as the dive kick and flying kick. *'Knee Drop': After jumping 100 meters in the air, Joneus dives towards the enemy to deliver a knee strike. **'Knee Strike': A running technique where Joneus knees his opponent. *'Ultra Swing': An opponent is thrown by a mighty force. Joneus can lift and throw opponents twice his weight. **'Ultra Rotation Throw': Similar to the Ultra Swing, Joneus grabs both arms and spins around using the momentum to throw his opponent. ***'Ultra Rotation Throw Foot': This version has Joneus holding the opponent's legs and neck before spinning. *'Monkey Flip': When on his back Joneus can flip his enemy backwards with his feet by raising his abdomen. *'Ultra Dropped Rock': A skill to punch the ground with all of one's might causing the opponent nearby to be sent airborne. *'Dropped Brains Reverse': Grabs the enemy in the air and dives towards the ground causing them to land head first. **'Air Dropped Reverse': Jump into the air while holding the enemy and plunge them into the ground. *'Ultra Neck Tighten': A skill to make use of the one million horsepower and clinch the opponent's neck. *'Headlock': Self-explanatory. *'Ultra Attack': Runs toward the enemy at full speed and tackle them. **'Air Attack': Tackles the opponent at full speed while flying (Mach 8). UltraBodyScrew.gif|Ultra Body Screw Ultra_Kick.jpg|Ultra Kick Ultra_Swing.jpg|Ultra Swing Ultra_Neck_Tighten.jpg|Ultra Neck Tighten Other * : Shrinks monsters. * : A vision technique that helps Joneus locate a monster's weak spot. * : A ring-shaped beam with healing properties. * : Seals a monster in a rectangular energy barrier. ** : Seals a monster in a barrier of gas. ** : A beam that makes the target unable to move for as long as it is fired. * : An energy barrier formed between Joneus' palms. * : Another energy barrier. ** : A barrier technique that has reflective properties. * : Ultraman Joneus heats up his body to break out of ice. * : Joneus vanishes and appears in another place. *'Energy Infusion': Transfers his life energy. *'Solar Energy Absorption': Joneus absorbs energy from the sun to replenish himself. *'Size Change': Joneus can grow larger if he has enough energy. Little_Ray.gif|Little Ray JoneusUltraEye.gif|Ultra Eye UltraMedicalPower.gif|Ultra Medical Power UltraBarrierCase.gif|Ultra Barrier Case Ultra_Gas_Barrier.gif|Barrier Gas JoneusUltraStopper.gif|Ultra Stopper DefenseFarp.gif|Defense Farp JoneusSolarAbsorption.gif|Solar Energy Absorption JoneusGiant.gif|Size Change Combination * : Joneus fires his Planium Ray together with the other members of the Great 8 Warriors of U40. * : UltraLaserSuperRay.gif|Ultra Laser Super Ray Weapons * : A capsule containing Super Magma energy to be utilized by Joneus, but needs sunlight to activate. It was given to Joneus/Choichiro by Noa to defeat Darantulas. After serving its purpose, it remained in Choichiro's possession. **'Energy Recharge': The Super Magma Capsule is energized by the sun, much like Joneus himself. Hence, it also recharges his energy when he places the device on his Color Timer. **'Planium Ray Enhancement': The Super Magma energy combines with Joneus' Planium energy, giving his Planium Ray the ability to set monsters on fire. **'Fireball': The device becomes a throwable fireball that produces a large explosion on impact. SuperMagmaDevice.png|Super Magma Capsule JoneusSuperMagmaRecharge.gif|Energy Recharge SuperMagmaPlanium.gif|Planium Ray Enhancement JoneusSuperMagma.gif|Fireball Trivia *In all the Ultras with a time limit when they were on Earth-like planets, so far Joneus and his people have the longest time limit ever, at four minutes. *The red and white Ultra was originally known simply as Ultraman to the humans but it was later learned that Joneus was his real name around episode 20. *Ultraman Joneus was the first anime Ultraman show in the entire series. *Despite being introduced just before Ultraman 80, Joneus is not considered one of the Ultra Brothers, as he isn't even from the same continuity as other Ultras. id:Ultraman Joneus ja:ウルトラマンジョーニアス ms:Ultraman Joneus Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Showa Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:The☆Ultraman Category:The☆Ultraman Characters Category:U40 Ultras